1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of monitoring a manufacturing process and a manufacturing process monitoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma etching process may be used for eliminating specific materials that are patterned on a silicon substrate in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor and/or a device having the semiconductor (e.g., a display device).